Some touch sensors receive input from an external input mechanism, such as a stylus. To facilitate interaction with a stylus, a touch sensor may attempt to locate the stylus by scanning its sensing area for stylus proximity. For example, a capacitive touch sensor may scan a plurality of electrodes for capacitive influence from a proximate stylus.